


Supposed to Be

by DreamShadower



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, No beta besides me myself and I, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamShadower/pseuds/DreamShadower
Summary: Soul mark AU. Realistically Ellie knew that out there somewhere she had a soulmate. Even if she never could see her own soul mark on her back. Which was the craziest thing she could think of, even crazier than the cordyceps virus that turned people into zombies.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 267
Collections: Finishedstoriesmine





	Supposed to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338652) by [just_makeing_it_gay_97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97). 



> Inspired by the work just_makeing_it_gay_97 did. This wouldn’t get out of my head. Who I practically spammed all weekend with this sucker. This thing took on a mind of it's own.

The sky was filled with clouds full of the promise of snow. As beautiful as snow was Ellie could never appreciate the cold fluff. While still early morning in Jackson there were still plenty of people up and about. Sidestepping past someone on a horse Ellie continued on toward the butcher’s shop.

Standing outside of R.J. & Sons Butchers was R.J. himself talking to another early customer. Thankful to beat the early masses Elie stuffed her hands in her pockets to (im)patiently wait for her turn. 

“Have a good one Mike. Enjoy the sausage and roast,” turning to her R. J. smiled. “Ellie! I knew you’d be showing up here just not so soon. Finished already?”

Nodding Ellie shucked off her book bag onto the table between them. “Yeah, it’s finished tell me what you think.” Carefully extracting a small painting Ellie handed it over.

If the smile on his face was anything to go by as he ran his hand over the painting she had done a good job. Gently tracing the outlines of the painted petals of the sunflower he seemed excited at the end result. 

“It’s perfect,” he said in awe. “Let me go get your orders and put this up.” Taking the painting into the shop he called out to his sons showing off the painting. While she couldn’t hear what they said the smooching and what sounded like good natured ribbing seemed to have their approval over the gift.

A short moment later R.J. returned with two wrapped bundles for her. “Here you go Ellie. You did great work on the painting. My boys thought so too. I can’t wait to surprise the wife with it.” Rubbing at a spot on his right arm where a soul mark of a sunflower is hidden beneath the layers of clothes.

“Thanks R.J. I hope she likes it,” Ellie gently took the packages and put them in her bag. Before nodding and heading off towards the stables. She just hoped Dina had already left for patrol already.

Approaching the stables she couldn’t help the sigh of relief at not seeing Japan out in the yard. 

“Hey Ellie,” Tom greeted from his desk. Ellie nodded at him as she passed him inside. Looking for her would be accomplice.

“Ellie I didn’t think you were on patrol today? Do you need me to get Shimmer?” Rounding the corner Jeremy strode in shaking off the dusting of snow that had started.

“Nah, not today. I’m here for that _other_ reason,” she said. The realization made him chuckle, waving her after him they set off farther into the stable. Heading over to one of the stalls where Japan’s name tag hung he went to fetch Japan’s blanket.

Shrugging off her pack she dug out the larger of the packages she got from R’J.’s. Trading off with Jeremy she stuffed the blanket inside.

“Remember, you don’t know **anything**. Or anyone else.”

Miming zipping his lips and locking the key he just stood there grinning at her. “I don’t know anything. Japan’s blanket just mysteriously disappeared. What I do know is we will be enjoying this jerky immensely.” Sniffing the package with extra enthusiasm to prove his point.

“Yeah yeah, so long as Dina doesn’t know it was me who swiped Japan’s blanket.” Waving at him she set off for yet another stop for her morning. Heading back towards the daycare for her next stop.

Brushing off the snow that managed to land and cling to her. Ellie entered the room she saw a group of enthralled kids as Booby was reading some kids story with different funny voices for the characters. Spotting her in the doorway Kelly nodded at Bobby to continue without her and led Ellie out of the room further inside.

“I’m guessing since you’re here you have them?” Walking towards another room Kelly opened motioning for Ellie to follow.

“Yeah, I got them. One blanket and ribs as promised.”

Taking off her back pack she pulled out the blanket and handed it over.She unfurled the blanket and started to examine what she’d be working with. Reaching back into her bag Ellie pulled out the second bundle and placed it on the desk.

“Hmmmm, you weren’t kidding, this does need some TLC. I already have the supplies it’s just the time to fix this bad boy up.” Running her hand over the blanket she looked over the worn patches and small holes that littered the quilt.

“I’ll get started later tonight,” Kelly nodded to herself. “You’re still covering here for me Thursday? You should play your guitar. The kids will love that.”

With a sigh Ellie nodded her head. “Yeah I’ll bring my guitar. Don’t know how good I’ll be around all those munchkins. At least Bobby will be here right?”

“Oh no, Bobby has to help out at the stables. Checking in on the horses.”

What could only be described as pure terror washed over Ellie’s face at the thought of being left _alone_ with a group of small children. Just her, and a group of small children under 10. What had Ellie gotten herself into?

“Oh my god, your face!” Doubling over laughing Kelly had to hold herself up with the desk. Revealing part of a soul mark in the shape of a book on her forearm. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. He’ll be here.”

“I hope you stab yourself repeatedly, jerk.” Ellie glowered at her. “Just don’t get blood on the blanket.” Relieved that she wouldn’t be left alone with the kids after all. Kelly just wiped at her eyes and chuckled.

“Worth it to see your face. Give me a few days. Hopefully I should be able to fix this beauty up within the week.” 

Heading off Ellie sighed to herself. The things she did for Dina.

* * *

The next day saw Ellie heading towards the mess hall for breakfast. Standing in line she scanned the room looking For Dina and Jesse. Spotting them at a table with some other patrol buddies. Grabbing her food Ellie headed over to join them.

“Can you believe the nerve of some people?” Dina proclaimed. Waving her sandwich about. “Someone took Japan’s blanket! During winter!”

“Are you trying to shove that in my face to eat or to stab me?” Ellie plopped herself into the empty spot next to Dina.

“I haven’t decided yet. What day of the week are we on again?” Rolling her eyes Ellie nudged her as she began to unwrap and eat her own.

“Ellie, if you didn’t hear yesterday when she told us Japan’s blanket has disappeared. In other news water is wet and the dance is Friday.Ouch!” Jesse was cut off as Dina punched his arm.

Snickers from the others were quickly silenced by a glare from Dina. Flicking them off she turned back to her.

“Your old man really laid into me today,” Jesse said.

“What happened?” Ellie ate a bite of her sandwich listening to him.

“Another big lecture about my patrols. Don’t go here, don’t go there. It’s funny how involved he gets whenever you’re scheduled to go out.”

“Yeah.” She snorted at that.

Turning to Dina she reassured her. “I’m sure it’ll turn back up soon.” 

_Well at least they kept their mouth shut as they promised._ Happy that the bribery had indeed paid off. Dina finding out before she could gift it back would not be ideal.

“See this is why we broke up Jesse. Ellie at least is pretending to care.” Dina told him. He just rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.

“I thought we broke up because you’re jealous of my hair.” He threw back his hair fanning it out and batting his eyes at them. Striking poses at the other's encouragement. Ellie nearly choked on her last bite of food from trying not to laugh. _Dork._

“Not just because you're not soul mates. What is your mark anyway Dina?” Keith asked. Ellie could feel the tension that question caused in Dina right away. Keith had just set off a powder keg.

Instead of finishing her breakfast off and answering, Dina grabbed her remnants and started pelting him with chunks of food. Which caused a mini food fight between them. Catching a wrapper heading for Dina Ellie threw it right back into Keith’s face.

Before things could spiral any further down Jesse called for a truce. 

“All right you win Di,” holding up his hands Jesse surrendered. Looking around the table and floor littered with bits of food. “Come on guys, let's clean this up before we get in trouble.”

“That’s right. Eat it losers.” 

With that Ellie felt her arm being jerked as Dina dragged them away before any protests could form. Shouting back over her shoulder Dina called out, “Loser’s clean!”

“You’re such a dick.”

“Don’t you start with me,” Dina said.

* * *

“So are you just gonna drag me around Jackson on our day off?” 

Dina had still yet to let her go after dragging her out of the mess hall. Seemingly content to hold her hand as she led her through the streets. Not that she minded.

“Oh shush. We’re almost to Nubuck’s now. I just have to pick up my bracelet.” Tugging her hand she continued leading them and Ellie was happy to let her keep it.

Passing past R.J.’s butcher shop he waved at them as they passed. That he gave her a knowing look and a thumbs up she tried to ignore. Especially the blush that rose to her cheeks. If asked she’d blame her flushed face on the cold.

“I’ll be right back. I just need to see if they finished with it. You stay put.” 

“What am I Shimmer?” Just because she was told not to, she moved across the street toward the Inn. Listening to the idle chatter. Mostly about the upcoming dance.

After a few minutes Dina came back out in a good mood. Rolling her eyes when she spotted her across the street. Grabbing her hand she led them back towards Ellie’s place.

She ignored R.J.’s knowing smile the entire way past.

* * *

After their impromptu detour and food fight they found themselves back at Ellie’s place. To which Dina immediately dived onto the bed burying her head into the pillow.

“Hey jacket off. You’re gonna get snow all in my bed. Shoes too you animal. Shimmer has better manners than you.” 

That earned her the bird but she did get up to take off her jacket. Promptly throwing it into Ellie’s face. Followed by both of her shoes hitting her.

“Alright, alright. Man who pissed in your cereal?” Putting both of their things away Ellie joined her on the bed.

Ellie knew that while soul marks were a somewhat common topic that people discussed Dina always shied away from speaking of hers. In all the years they’ve known each other Ellie still didn’t know what Dina’s was. Part of her was too afraid to know.

After all everyone was curious to see what someone elses was. Not everyone was fortunate like R.J. to find his soul mate. Especially in this world. There were a handful of lucky couples in Jackson that were soul mates.

“You ok there oh mighty food warrior? Or is today ‘Throw Stuff at Ellie Day’ and I didn’t get the memo?” Ellie sat down next to where she had sprawled back out on the bed. Whatever her response was muffled by the pillow her face was stuffed into.

“How about you try that without trying to eat my pillow since you wanted to throw your food at people.” Ellie nudged her to get her to turn.

Peeking up at her Dina just stared at her.

“You’ve never asked me what my soul mark is.” Dina whispered. “Everyone has always asked at least at one point. But not you. Why?”

Sitting herself up Dina turned to stare at her a serious look settled onto her face. So different than her usual happy demeanor. She reached up and fiddled with a lock of her hair. Twisting the strands around her finger. A nervous habit she had.

“I dunno,” she shrugged. “You always avoid talking about them or change the subject when anyone brings it up,” Ellie replied. Sitting cross legged in front of her she tried to get comfortable. “So I never asked.”

“I don’t have one.” Of all the possible responses Ellie could think of that was not one of them.

Dina rubbed the spot above her ear as she looked back up and refused to meet her gaze as she talked.

“I don’t have a soul mark.”

“What?”

Not having a soul mark? That was impossible. Everyone got one, usually they appeared by or at the end of puberty. Some even got them as early as childhood. But to _not_ have one. That was just impossible.

“It’s why I don’t like talking about them. And I know when they _should_ appear. MIne just-” Cutting herself off Dina just waved a hand dismissively. “Mine never appeared.”

“When Talia was still alive I even had her help me check to see if it was somewhere I couldn’t see. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Dina clutched at the pillow as she recounted the memory.

“It’s part of the reason I can't be with Jesse. He has a mark and I don’t. When he asked all I saw was _pity_.” Rubbing at her eyes Dina tried to stop the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall. “Now you, you know too.”

While Ellie had never been good with emotions she knew what she would do for her if their positions were reversed. So she awkwardly hugged her. Only for Dina.

“I uh, I’m not good at this stuff Di. But I know soul mark or not you uh,” Ellie was trying really hard not to flounder here. So out of her depth trying to comfort her. _Fuck, what do I say?_ “You are amazing.”

Lifting her head up Ellie soldiered on. “You are kind, fierce and have wicked aim when throwing. So what if you don’t have a soul mark. Who cares about fate.”

The words brought a smile to her face. Wiping her eyes Dina had a small smile on her face. _Alright mission accomplished. Didn’t fuck that up self go me._

“You don’t need some mark to tell you who to be with.” _Like I wanna be with you._ She pushed that thought down. Now was not the time.

“That was a pretty decent attempt. Unlike your first time sledding. That was just a failure.” Dina wiped at her eyes calming down some.

“Excuse you that was my first time sledding. How was I supposed to know how to stop?” Pushing her and trying in vain to steal her pillow back.

They let a comfortable silence settle over them. Playing a game of tug of war over the pillow. Dina didn’t want to give up her prize.

“You know I’ve never seen my soul mark.” Ellie said nonchalantly. That distracted her long enough to steal back the pillow. The pout she got made her give it back.

“Never? Not even once?” She went right back to hugging the pillow as she looked at her curiously.

“Nope. It’s on my back on the left side. I’ve had it described to me that’s it.” She wasn’t sure why she brought up her soul mark after Dina just admitted to having one. _Well if we’re being honest._

Turning so her back was to Dina she pointed to where her soul mark was covered.

“Right about there is mine. I, uh got it when I was 14. Didn’t know it appeared until Riley, my friend told me when she saw my back. Said it was a hand.” Feeling nervous Ellie couldn’t help herself as she rambled on.

“Never even tried to look in the mirror to see it. I guess my soul mate knows some kung fu moves.” She made a few chopping motions with her hand.

A knock on the door interrupted them. 

“Ellie, Dina? You guys in there?” Jesse had come to check on them. Getting up she opened the door and let him in. Jesse at least had the courtesy to take off his shoes and jacket. Before flopping down on the couch.

“See Di, that’s what you do when you enter someone's home.” That earned her a pillow to the face. This time she was expecting the throw and caught it.

“You still jealous over my hair over there?” Jesse asked.

Moving to sit back on the bed she made sure she kept a secure grip on the pillow. Didn’t need to lose the stuffing because Dina tried to beat them to death with it.

“As if I would be jealous of your hair, it’s got nothing on these luxurious locks of mine.” Throwing back her head and emphasizing her ponytail and smacking Ellie straight in the face with it. “I’ve had a full luscious set of hair since I was a baby.”

“Whatever you say. I got a few hours before patrol tonight. If you two are interested they’re showing some action flick at the theatre.” Jesse reclined against the sofa looking at them both.

“Guys are treating us to snacks. Keith even managed to get his hands on those sour candies you like.” 

Looking at each other both girls nodded. They were off today so why not, besides free snacks.

* * *

Trudging back home after patrol Ellie longed for a shower. While Her route with Bonnie on Hoback Pass had been fine. They encountered a handful of runners and she somehow got covered in mud.

Heading around Joel’s house for her little place she spied him on the porch playing guitar. A hot cup of something next to him.

Deciding against going straight for a shower she detoured to see him.

“Hey,” He stopped playing looking her over. “Rough patrol?” Scanning her up and down trying to look for any injuries.

“Nah, it was fine. Just a lot of mud. What’re you drinking?” Ellie leaned over the railing looking out at the yard as he joined her.

“Coffee.”

“Where’d you get that?”

“Uh, those people that came through last week.” He smiled sheepishly at that. 

“Oh,” she just nodded.

“A little embarrassed as to what I had to trade to get it, but…” taking a sip of the coffee he trailed off. “It’s not bad.”

“I have patrols under control.” She tried to keep her tone even.

“Yeah I know.” He said softly gazing out at the yard.

“And you need to stop harassing Jesse about my patrols.” She turned to face him with a serious look on her face.

“Ok,” he agreed.

Taking a deep breath she gripped the banister. The mixed feelings bubbling up to the surface.

“You’re such an asshole! I was supposed to die in that hospital.” She brought her hand down repeatedly as she talked. “My life would of **fucking** mattered. But you took that from me.”

Taking deep breaths she gripped onto the banister as the emotions rolled over her. Straightening up Joel sat his cup down.

“If somehow the Lord gave me a second chance at that moment…” He turned to face her. “I would do it all over again.”

The silence stretched between them.

“Yeah,” Ellie just shook her head. “I just…. I don’t think I can ever forgive you for that.” Bowing her head she took a breath. “But I would like to try.”

“I’d like that.”

“Okay.” Rocking back and forth she nodded. “I’ll see you around.”

“Yep.”

Before stepping off the porch she turned back around. Going back to her spot on the bannister. They didn’t say anything. Letting the silence stretch comfortably between them.

“You have a soul mark?”

He hummed in agreement sipping at his coffee.

“You ever met anyone who didn’t have one?” She couldn’t help asking the question. Ignoring the concerned look she got.

“Nah, I reckon everyone got one somewhere.” Scratching at a spot on his chest he looked at her.

“Do you…. Do you not have one?” He tried to be gentle with the question. Still trying to navigate the waters between them.

“I have one,” taking a breath she gripped the banister. “Someone told me they don’t have one. Checked all over and nothing.”

Joel hummed in thought at that. “I reckon it’s possible. I’m willing to believe almost anything at this point.” Taking another sip of his coffee. “But to answer your question, no. I’ve never not met someone who didn’t have one.”

Taking a moment to finish off his coffee. “I know whoever you choose to be with soul mark or not. They would be lucky to have you.”

She didn’t say anything to that and left to finally get that shower.

* * *

Thursday rolled around all too soon. She handled the kids quite well, she liked to think. All those eager faces lit up when they saw her guitar. Practically begging for songs. She caved and played a few here and there before Bobby stepped in to get them back on track.

Thankfully the kids were so excited about her playing they were more than happy to listen. Her and Bobby’s duet of _Old McDonald Had a Farm_ had been a hit with the kids. They waved good bye to her as parents and guardians were slowly trickling in to pick up them up.

“The kids really loved you today,” Bobby said.

Looking around the room all the kids were happily scribbling and coloring away at some drawings. “Thanks for covering Kelly's shift today. Always easier to handle them with two.”

Scratching his neck Ellie noticed a spool of thread and needle on his collarbone. “Speaking of Kelly. That little _project_ she was working on. It’s finished. Got it in the back tucked away for you.”

“She wasn’t kidding when she said a few days. I’ll grab it on the way out.”

He just grinned. “Yeah, she does great needlework. You did pay premium for fast and speedy service. Not to mention secrecy.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Before she could retort one of the little girls tugged on her pants leg. Holding up her drawing she proudly showed off. She had drawn a stick figure of Ellie and her guitar. Shyly she gave it to Ellie.

“For me?” Crouching down she looked at the drawing and her. Nodding confirmation. “Thanks buddy, I love it.” Ellie almost got bowled over by the hug she received before she ran over to leave with her dad. With a smile and wave they left.

“You know you're not half bad with kids. We can always use a hand from time to time.” 

Before she could say anything the youngest, a toddler named Dante made a mess of some of the coloring supplies.

Heading over Ellie scooped him up into her arms. He turned to face her clearly pleased with himself. Dante had taken an instant liking to her and was fascinated with her guitar. 

“Alright you let’s go do something less destructive.”

Bobby and the remaining kids picked up the small mess. Grabbing _Old McDonald_ she sat them down at one of the tables. The last of the kids gathered around as she began her rendition solo this time.

One story later had the kids contently drawing at the table with her. Dante favoring some solid wood bricks to play with. She would build him some towers and once he deemed them an acceptable height knock them down. Ellie noticed the others kids giggling but paid them no mind as she built the latest tower.

“Guess who?” Soft hands covered her eyes.

“Jesse you gotta give me your secret. First your hair, now your hands.”

That earned her a slap to the head.

“You’re so funny,” Dina said. Sitting down next to her she shoved her side. “So you going to introduce me to your new friends?”

At that the kids all happily introduced themselves. Peppering her with questions. At that Bobby came over to greet her.

“Alright everyone say goodbye to Ellie and Dina. Your parents are here.”

At that a chorus of good byes and see you laters as they hurried off. Chuckling Bobby joined them. Dante was the last needing to be picked up.

“If you two want to head out I got this little guy.” Bobby tickled him, earning a happy squeal from Dante. Who ran over to Ellie to get away from him.

“See you Bobby,” turning to face Dante where he had managed to wiggle himself between her and Dina. “Give him hell.”

“Really that’s how you're saying bye.” With an eye roll Dina got up after giving them her own goodbye.

Grabbing her guitar case Ellie belatedly realized she had a problem. _Crap Di, why’d you have to show up? Guess I’ll have to come back later._

“Ellie, don’t forget you promised the kids to swing by later this week to show off some of your drawings.” Bobby gave her a knowing look as he said this.

“What these kids had you for a day and you’re going to show some of your masterpieces. _So_ not fair Ellie.” She pouted at her. 

“They’re cuter than you.”

With that she ducked past and grabbed her guitar before Dina could retaliate.

* * *

“You were really good with those kids in there. Especially that little guy.”

“Well of course. I deal with you all the time.” Her pillow went sailing at her head. Again. “If you destroy my pillow you’re getting me a new one.”

“Dick,” Dina stuck her tongue out at her. “It’s not my fault your pillow can’t handle me.”

Dina had once again claimed a spot on her bed. This time she actually took off her jacket and shoes.

“Now you’ve played for those kids all day. How ‘bout you play something for me?” Making herself comfortable she looked at Ellie expectantly.

Rolling her eyes she joined her on the bed.

“What makes you think I’ll play for you?” The fact that her guitar case is next to the bed and not put up Ellie chose not to think on.

“Because I have my hamsa bracelet. This little thing is full of luck and good fortune.”

Showing off her bracelet Ellie finally got to see it. Dina had been talking about it for a while getting it designed and made at Nubuck’s. Carefully she took her wrist to look at the design. A hand with an eye in the middle. 

The tingle on her back when she saw the hand she ignored.

“Besides you promised you’d cheer me up when we were at the movies since Japan’s blanket is **still** missing.” Dina scowled at that thought. “I’m gonna give whoever stole it a piece of my mind.”

“I don’t remember that. Must be all those hits to the head lately.”

This caused another pillow fight as Ellie grabbed the other pillow. They both managed to get some good hits in before Ellie tackled the other girl. Pinning her to the bed.

“I win,” Dina said triumphantly. 

“I have you pinned.”

“Exactly,” she just grinned up at her at that. Hair practically knocked out of her ponytail. Loose strands going in every direction. Ellie though she had never looked more beautiful.

Fighting the blush that rose to her cheeks Ellie tickled her causing her to squeal beneath her. Getting that particularly ticklish spot on her sides.

“Ok, ok stop!” Panting Dina turned her head trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. That’s when Ellie noticed a hint of green peaking out beneath her hair. Reaching out Ellie parted the hair there. Her breath caught in her throat and her back tingled more.

Ellie had found her soul mark.

Dina felt Ellie tense above her. She turned to look at her concern on her face.

“You have a soul mark.”

“What?!”

At that they both sat up. Dina patted at her head. Stroking the spot where her soul mark was concealed.

“Are you sure? What is it?” Dina’s tone was full of hope. After thinking she didn’t have one the possibility was overwhelming for her.

“Yeah I’m sure.” Sitting up Ellie’s mind was racing. She started undoing the few buttons she had done on her flannel. Practically ripping it off in her haste to get rid of it.

“I need you to look at mine.”

Lifting up her tank top she showed her back to Dina. She heard her suck in a breath at what she saw. Ellie was trembling when she felt her fingers trace her mark.

“Ellie, your mark it’s…” Covering her mark with her palm Dina turned her around looking her in the eyes.

“It’s my hamsa.”

“What’s, what’s mine?” Dina asked quietly.

Holding up her right arm where her tattoo covered her forearm she held it up to Dina.

“My tattoo. You have my tattoo.”

Laughing hysterically they ended up clinging to each other. Dina’s hand firmly on her mark. Stroking the skin there tenderly.

Ellie rubbed the spot where Dina’s mark was. The leaf and moth hidden away from view. They locked eyes with one another as they just held each other. Both overwhelmed at the revelation.

_Holy shit, she’s my soulmate._

Ellie was stunned but nothing mattered when Dina reached up and kissed her. Dina was kissing her and after a moment of shock she was kissing her back. She pulled back in wonder, a smile on her face.

Before being pulled back down into a deeper kiss. Groaning as Dina’s tongue swiped at her bottom lip. She opened up and let her tongue slide inside.

Sliding her fingers through her hair she held her firmly. Never wanting the kiss to end. Ellie felt like she’d die if she stopped kissing her. She felt herself being moved before her legs hit the back of the bed.

Dina broke the kiss, panting heavily as she did. She pushed her and with the bed behind her legs she fell back onto it. Before she could grieve the loss of contact Dina was crawling back on top of her kissing her again.

Eventually they did part tangled up in one another. 

She wasn’t sure how long they laid there. Dina had curled up in her arms, her head resting against her chest. They hadn’t spoken yet. Too afraid to break the moment.

All things must come to an end. Eventually someone knocked on the door. Sighing Ellie got up after the second set of knocks.

Opening the door stood Joel. He was holding Japan’s blanket in his hands. A blush quickly settling over his face. Even with his beard she could see it rising to the surface.

“Here uh, Kelly dropped this off for you.” He was trying to look anywhere at her disheveled state. Only to see Dina and the bed in an equally messy state. He practically shoved the blanket into her arms before retreating.

That would be an awkward conversation for later.

Groaning into the blanket she kicked the door shut. Before collapsing onto the bed.

“Is that Japan’s blanket?”

_Crap._ This wasn’t how she wanted to surprise her but things rarely went Ellie’s way.

“Surprise?”

Holding out the blanket she offered it back to Dina. She took it and unfurled it checking it over. Kelly really did do a good job on the patch work. Gone were the worn patches and holes. She had replaced the old ratty ones and stitched up all the holes. Even adding more stuffing to it.

“So you were the thief?” Dina caressed the blanket. Marveling over the repairs.

“I may have had a little help. But yes.” The blush on her cheeks didn’t lessen. “Do you like it?”

Dina just looked at her and pulled her in for another kiss. Ellie chased her lips when she pulled back. She had gotten a taste of Dina and she couldn’t get enough. Before finally letting her go.

“I love it.” The unspoken _you_ hung in the air.

They traded more kisses and cuddles. Japan’s blanket covering them. Ellie had never felt more content. Things with Joel seemed to be better. Dina was her soulmate. Knowing the truth of it blew her mind.

“So how did you manage to keep Jeremy and the other’s quiet?” Waving a hand at the blanket Dina questioned. “Much less get it fixed?”

“In order to get Kelly to repair the quilt quickly and quietly I had to get her ribs and cover her shift. To keep the stable hands from blabbing I had to get them jerky.” She rubbed at her neck as she spoke.

“In order to get the meat I had to make R.J. a painting.”

“That sunflower painting you were working on?”

“Yeah that’s the one. His wife loves them and it’s his soul mark.” She was picking at the blanket as she talked.

“After I finished the painting, I got the blanket when you were out on patrol. Gave it to Kelly and now.” Waving her hand between them.

Dina just laughed at her.

“Oh Ellie,” she said. Before pulling her in to kiss her. “You’re so adorable. I love you.”

Ellie was pretty sure her face would become permanently red at this rate.

“So you think Joel will give me the shovel talk?” Dina just giggled at Ellie’s groan. Throwing herself back on the bed she covered her eyes.

“Oh my god. I almost forgot about him.”

Dragging her hands over her face she wasn’t looking forward to _that_ conversation. Dina laid back next to her. Far too pleased with the idea of a shovel talk.

“Why do I have the feeling that if he tries he’ll be the one coming out scarred?”

“Because you know me so well.”

Hitting her with a pillow Dina sat up. She tossed her flannel at her and began to fold up Japan’s blanket. 

“Come on I want to get this back to Japan and hit the mess hall for dinner.” With that she began fixing herself up next. Ellie got up and began getting dressed to go back out again.

“You’re going to the winter dance.”

“I am? I wasn’t aware.”

Dina just hip checked her pulling her down by the collar of her jacket.

“Mmmm, yes you are.” Dina whispered into the shell of her ear. “You’re going to be my date.”

Ellie shivered as she nibbled on her ear. Any rebuttal she could think of escaping her.

“Yeah,” Ellie croaked. 

With a smirk Dina pulled away. She trailed after her in a daze. Dina grabbing her hand as she led her towards the stables.

_She’s going to be the death of me._

Ellie grinned, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

* * *

It had been a few weeks now that they had been officially dating. The discovery of their soul marks just helped push them together. They had gotten some good natured ribbing from their group of friends when they, Dina, announced they were dating.

While it was semi public knowledge they were dating they had only bothered to tell Joel and Jesse the truth. Jesse for his part congratulated them and spent the whole day teasing them.

Joel had practically gotten misty eyed when she told him. When he next saw Dina instead of a shovel talk they had some type of quiet discussion. 

They didn’t tell her what they talked about but whatever it was they came to some type of understanding. That night they had dinner at Joel’s. A slow healing process between the two that Dina had been helping along.

Even the dance had gone over, mostly, well. Seth was a dark spot she tried not to think about. She wouldn’t let that bigot get to her. Not when she had more important things on her mind.

“Joel,” Ellie called. She pounded on his door and waited all of two seconds before entering. She was full of nervous energy. “Joel? You there?”

He practically came flying down the steps in his urgency to get downstairs. 

“Ellie? What’s wrong? Is Dina all right?” He looked her over, checking for any wounds.

“She’s fine, I’m fine. It’s just that-” Ellie hadn’t stopped pacing and didn’t know how to tell him. She didn’t know how to process it still.

“Hey now, slow down. How about we go into the kitchen and I’ll fix some tea.”

Taking a deep breath she followed him into the kitchen. She braced herself against the island, her nerves still had the best of her.

“You gon’ tell me what the fuss is all about?” He began to boil the water. Giving her time to collect herself.

“Saw Seth had a black eye at the Bison this morning. Guess a rowdy customer had one too many and decked him.” Changing the subject felt easier. 

“Did he now,” Joel drawled. “Hope he’s alright.” He lied.

She snorted at that. “I don’t need you fighting my battles. I can handle that bigot. What he say now?”

“Like you said it was some rowdy customer that had one too many.” Grabbing the tea out of one of the cabinets he set it down on the counter. Going to pull out two mugs for them.

They didn’t talk after that. Ellie didn’t want to push the issue further. Dina was a far more pressing concern for her. The silence wasn’t unbearable, she just didn’t know where to begin.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up at Joel. A soft expression on his face.

“Now what’s the real reason you're here? Trouble in paradise?” His soft texan drawl was calming.

“She’s pregnant.”

Taking a deep breath she picked up one of the mugs. It was the one with the owl when they had their big talk. Staring at it as if it had all the answers.

“From before we got together, baby’s Jesse’s.” 

The kettle let out a high pitch whistle before he could reply. Going over he shut off the stove. “And how do you feel about that?” His tone calm and even.

“I, I don’t know. She just told me. I don’t know how to take care of a kid.” She ran her hand through her hair.

He set the tea in front of her returning to her side with his own.

“I had Sarah pretty young. Did a pretty alright job.” Taking a sip he leaned back against the island. “Once that baby is in your arms the whole world just, changes.”

“What if I’m not any good.”

“Ellie you listen to me. You'll make a few mistakes. Babies ain’t easy, but you won’t be alone.” Setting his cup on the island he turned to face her. “You said you just found out? How’d that go over?”

Hanging her head in shame she looked into her tea. “I, I didn’t have a very good reaction. I was too panicked at the thought of a baby. Ended up coming straight here.”

“And, in that entire time did the thought of not being with Dina or that baby cross your mind? Soulmate or not?” He asked gently.

“No!” Her head snapped up to look at him. 

“That’s what I thought.”

Looking back at her tea blowing on it to cool it down. “Not being with Dina hasn’t even crossed my mind. Baby or no.”

“So then why are you hiding out here then,” he asked gently. “Can’t be for the company.”

“A baby. We’re gonna have to get supplies. I’m gonna have to get a real house.” Ellie was trying to run through a mental checklist of things they’d need.

“Easy now, all of that doesn’t have to be done tonight. Much less by yourself.” He reassured her. Trying to stop her from getting worked up. “Trust me, holding them in your arms. It’ll click.”

Nodding she smiled at him.

“The company wasn’t all that bad, just old.” 

He clutched at his chest dramatically at that. 

“We’re gonna be parents,” she whispered in awe. The idea finally sank in. _Parents, her a_ **_mom_ ** _._ The thought still terrified her.

“You know this means you’ll be Grandpa Joel.”

The smile that crossed his face was even better than the year she gifted him with coffee.

“I like the sound of that. Grandpa Joel.” He still had a dreamy look on his face at that.

She bumped his shoulder. Their relationship still had some rough patches. But they were trying. Together.

“You best go find your girl. Just tell her what you told me. Minus the grandpa part.” His soft teasing tone made her laugh.

“Yeah, I better. Thanks for the tea.” 

Before leaving the kitchen she turned around and hugged him. Letting his strong arms wrap her in a warm bear hug. 

“It’ll be ok kiddo,” he whispered the words into her hair.

Leaving the house she stopped on the porch. Dina was sitting outside waiting for her. When she came out she got up to greet her. Arms wrapped protectively around her stomach.

“Hey,” she said softly. “I figured you’d come here.”

Ellie just looked at her and thought of what Joel said. _Holding them in your arms. It’ll click._

Dina had started talking again but she couldn't even hear her. All she could think of was how gorgeous she looked. Walking over Ellie tilted her head up and kissed her. She channeled all her love and fear into the kiss.

Dina’s arms wrapped around her. Deepening the kiss before finally parting.

“I love you Dina.”

They held each other, swinging in each other’s embrace. Danced gently in the cool night air, just like they had at the Winter Dance.

“You’re my soulmate. I wanna be there for everything. For you both.” Carefully she brought her hand up to place it against her belly. Right where the little baby should be.

“Good, because that’s where I want you. We’ll figure things out together.”

Smiling, she grabbed Dina’s hand and started back to her place. The thought of being a parent still terrified her. But her love for Dina outweighed her fear. They’d work out all the details later. For now they’d just enjoy each other's company.

After all they were together. They could do anything that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
